Falling for You
by MrsBrantDaugherty
Summary: Tori and Noel are both in college. After a rough break up with Mike, she has found herself falling in love with her enemy from high school. But will Noel break her heart? Or will she love again? Noel/OC
1. Running into Noel Kahn

Victoria Jennings was walking around the campus of University of California. Her roommate and high school best friend, Aria Montgomery, was in class and she forgot her key to their dorm. Isabella Nielson went to North Carolina State University and Hanna went to California College of the Arts. Spencer went to Yale while Emily went to University of Washington but their friendship still grew. Caleb is going to the same college as Hanna. Maya is going to Washington State University.

Her now ex-boyfriend and Aria's brother, Mike, went to New York University. She wanted to go too but they rejected her. So they decided to do long distance. But they broke up after Mike cheated on her with someone else. She sat down on one of the benches and started reading her book for English. She heard someone calling her. She looked up and saw her old classmate, Noel Kahn.

"Noel Kahn."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What? Not allowed to sit here." Tori growled at him.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it!" Noel yelled.

"Well, you don't have an ex who cheated on you while you two at different colleges trying long distance but instead the person who thought you loved lied to you the entire time!" Tori screamed at him. Noel bilnked for a few seconds speechless.

"Tori, I didn't know that Mike had cheated on you. I'm sorry." Noel said. She broke down crying.

"No...I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"You have every right to yell at me...even if you're mad at Mike."

"I thought he really did love me..." Noel pulled her in for a hug in comfort. For some strange reason, he no longer hated her as he thought he did. After Aria's relationship with Ezra Fitz was exposed...he hated her and the others. The main reason he hated Aria was that she cheated on him with Ezra. He no longer felt hate for Tori. He recently broke up with Jenna because she cheated on him with Wren Kingston.

"Tori, do you remember that Jenna and I broke up?" Noel asked. Tori nodded to him remembering that they had a huge argument over Thanksgiving break last year. Tori was still in high school with Mike while they were still dating back then. She and Mike were at the Brew and when they walked in, Noel and Jenna were having another fight. Jenna confessed that she was cheating on him with Wren when Bella was dating him. Bella found out and broke things off with him and she was now with Ali's older brother, Jason.

"Do you remember how I felt when I found out?" Noel asked.

"You were pretty pissed off at both of them." Tori reminded him. Noel nodded and continued to hug her. He then kissed her passionately but Tori pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready to be in another relationship."

"Yeah...sorry...I forgot..."

"Maybe...we can be friends." Tori suggested. Noel looked up at her and nodded.

"Uhh...sure."

"Umm...I heard there was a party Friday night."

"Yeah, do you want go with me? As friends of course."

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at 7." Tori smiled and walked off. She couldn't believe it. She was going to a party with Noel Kahn. Maybe this won't be bad after all now since she and Noel are now friends.


	2. Jealousy from Tori

**A few nights later...**

Tori was at the party and she realized that she had feelings for Noel. But when she came to the party, she saw Noel with another girl who happened to be his girlfriend. On the bright side, Aria was with her at least. Tori was the first person to tell her that she started to develop romantic feelings for the former high school jock. Noel was even as popular in college as he was in high school. Noel and the girl walked up to them. This girl had red hair and green eyes. Noel smiled at the two girls and Tori tried to hide her jealousy.

"Hey, girls." Noel said to them. Tori tried to smile but she couldn't.

"Hey." Tori said.

"This is my girlfriend, Anastasia." Tori just walked away not wanting Noel to see her tears. She loved him with all her heart. But he didn't know that. Did he? Noel blinked at her retreating figure with confusion. _What the hell, Tori? _he thought. Noel just shrugged hoping she'll be alright.

A few hours later, Tori had decided to leave the party early. She grabbed her stuff and went to the door. She glanced over at Noel one last time. A couple of tears rolled down from her eyes. She then left and knew he was calling her.

"Tori. Tori!" Noel yelled. She started crying not caring if anyone saw her. She went to her dorm leaving Noel behind.

"Tori..." Noel said to himself speechless. Tori went to her room and cried until she fell asleep. How will Noel know that she has feelings for him?

* * *

**The next day...**

Tori was at the bench and she was listening to her iPod. She saw Noel by himself by she didn't feel like talking to him at all. Noel just glanced over at her. He was only ten feet away from her. Just then, the song "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift randomly popped up and Tori started singing softly.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_

_But I do_

_Turned the lock and put my headphones on_

_He always said he didn't get this song_

_But I do, I do_

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_

_But you got here early and you stand and wave_

_I walk to you_

_You pull my chair out and help me in_

_And you don't know how nice that is_

_But I do_

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

_He said he never met one girl_

_Who had as many James Taylor records as you_

_But I do_

_We tell stories and you don't know why_

_I'm coming off a little shy_

_But I do_

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up_

_But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches_

_Every single Christmas and I won't talk about that_

_And for the first time, what's past is past_

_Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

Tori got up and walked away not knowing Noel listened to her sing. He blinked sheepishly trying to figure out why he felt differently. Noel smiled as Anastasia walked over to him. But he glanced over at Tori feeling guilty. _Why can't I take her off my mind? _he thought.


	3. Kisses

Tori was at the library revising for her sociology paper she had to do. Her and Noel had the same class together but that wasn't her major. Her major was history. She looked at her watch and it had said six forty-five in the evening. She packed her stuff and left to go to the bench. Someone was sitting on her usual bench. It turned out to be Noel and...Mike?

"Mike..." Tori said to herself. What was he doing here? Was he here to apologize? Did he wanted her back? All the questions were running through Tori's head. She took out her phone and texted Aria.

_Mike's here. B at the bench ASAP! - Tori._

Less than a minute later, Aria texted her back saying she would be there in five minutes. Aria ran over to her and saw her younger brother. She was wondering the same thing. Tori had gotten over Mike a while ago but she was still upset of what Mike did to her. Just then, Noel's girlfriend, Anastasia, walked over to them but stopped as she saw Mike.

"Wait, why did that bitch stopped as she saw Mike?" Tori asked.

"Was she the one that Mike cheated on you with?" Aria asked shockingly.

"It looks like it."

"That's it, Anastasia. We're done!" They heard Noel said.

"Fine, Tori likes you anyway." Anastasia said with a devilish smile. Noel looked up and saw Tori running away.

* * *

Tori was crying in an empty classroom. Noel was trying to find her so that he could talk to her. He finally found her and walked towards her.

"Tori..."

"Go away. Go find Anastasia and make out with her!"

"Tori, please let me talk."

"Get out!" Noel growled at her. He approached to her and kissed her passionately. Tori pulled away immediately.

"What...what the...I thought...you and..."

"I just broke up with her. I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"Since when?" she asked.

"When I kissed you. When I kissed Anastasia, there were no sparks. At all. When I did it with you, I felt sparks between us. Did you felt any sparks between you and I?"

"Yeah, but...I pulled away because Mike cheated on me and I wasn't ready to be another relationship."

"Well, are you ready to be in one?"

"Maybe."

"Will this change your mind?" he asked and crashed his lips into hers. She kissed back with the same passion. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Did that change your mind, Tori?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." They pulled into another kiss.


End file.
